


Honey Baby Shake

by Ksnuffleskaj



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Swap, Domestic Fluff, Jongdae is older, M/M, disgustingly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksnuffleskaj/pseuds/Ksnuffleskaj
Summary: Just Jongdae being the doting boyfriend he usually is
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	Honey Baby Shake

**Author's Note:**

> Ticket #037
> 
> Cake Batter: Person A loves to dote on his slightly younger boyfriend.

_ is there an earthquake? _

The shaking bed has disturbed Minseok from his deep slumber.

_ OMG we have to evacuate. where did I put the emergency kit? I should bring my phone and laptop, the clients- _

oh, What is Jongdae doing at the foot of the bed and raising his arms?

"Honey it's okay, I got this. Go back to sleep, hmm?" Jongdae's soft voice fills his ears."

"uhhh."

The last thing Minseok remembers is a kiss on his forehead.

The following morning, a groggy Minseok pads his way to the kitchen and finds his boyfriend.

Minseok and Jongdae have been living together for 4 years, the first two as roommates in college. Jongdae is two years older but took a break because of some situations that’s why they are at the same year level.

Now both with stable jobs and together  _ together  _ they have decided to rent an apartment of their own just in the right distance from both of their workplaces. 

Minseok according to his co-workers seem to be a serious and cold person. Close friends, however, know how much of a baby Minseok becomes with his boyfriend. 

Jongdae is very mature, more mature than his age, and is more than capable of taking care of Minseok and handling his desire of being taken care of.

Back to this morning, Minseok sees his boyfriend already on the table reading the morning newspaper (as said, he has an old soul) and drinking a cup of tea. A plate of bacon, toast, and eggs is served and ready to eat.

Minseok proceeds to stand beside Jongdae and bumps his head to his boyfriend’s, like a cat.

“Aww, is my baby still tired?” Jongdar coos, putting down the newspaper and pulling Minseok to sit on his lap. 

“You interrupted my sleep last night,” Minseok pouts. “What were you doing? But you look hot raising your arms like that. Were you trying to be Superman?”

Jongdae puts his face closer to Minseok’s, staring into his eyes, their noses almost touching. “ The AC was leaking so I had to put some towels to soak the water. I can’t let my baby get wet and be uncomfortable, can I?”

Minseok couldn’t help but kiss Jongdae’s lips. “You’re so sweet, thank you.” and shows his boyfriend his gummy smile. 

“Okay, it’s time for my baby to eat. We have to make up for the interrupted sleep.” Jongdae adjusts their position, Minseok sitting on his right thigh so he can face the table comfortably but still have Jongdae’s arms wrapped around him. 

The whole time Minseok did not have to lift a finger because Jongdae was the one slicing the bacon and feeding him with the egg and toast. 

As a thank you, Minseok kisses Jongdae’s lips between bites. 

And as if separating just an inch from each other would make the world end, they walk (more like waddle) to put the dishes on the sink with Minseok back hugging Jongdae. As soon as Jongdae placed them, he turns around and lifts Minseok and lets him wraps his legs around his waist, and peppers Minseok’s face with kisses.

Jongdae places him on the counter with one last peck (but definitely not for the day).

“Let me wash the dishes and I’ll cuddle you all you want. Love you.”

it's so great to have an older, doting boyfriend.

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched the Exomentary stage (Monster and Lucky One era) and based this fic on the Xiuchen anecdote of Chen taking care of the broken Aircon at the dorms with Xiumin legit being scared of the bed shaking and Chen's silhouette (with Leeteuk lowkey shipping them). I hope you like it!


End file.
